Sonic and Shadow
by xoxoSonicLuverxoxo
Summary: Sonic and Shadow fall in love with each other in a adventure!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hai gais! I totally hope you like this because I am such a Sonadow fan! Anyway, contains yaoi, don't like don't read! And, of course, plz review!

* * *

"Hey Shadzy!" Sonic yelled, running as fast as he could across the big medow towards the darker furred hegehog who stood on the other side. The other hegehog frowned and roled his eyes as Sonic got nearer and nearer, but Sonic knew he was happy to see him anyway because how could he not be, really? After all, they'd worked together bunches lately and even though they argued some, Sonic knows that they are friends. Plus it had been a while since either of them had seen the other without some of their friends nearby, and Sonic couldnt help but see that as a sign that they were supposed to spend time together that day, when he'd just run across Shadow by chance.

"What do you want, faker?" Shadow crossed his arms but Sonic hugged him anyway. He had a big grin on his face.

"Just sayin hi!" he said, laughing, only for Shadow to shoove him away. If shadow had been anyone else, Sonic would have said he looked embarrassed **(A/N awww, Shadow is so tsundere isn't he?)** , but Sonic knew better so instead he was the one who was a little embarrased. After all he'd just huged Shadow! How stupid could he get? He knew Shadow didn't feel like he did, how could he? After all, Shadow was.. beutiful wasn't quite the right word but it was the only word Sonic could think of. He always looked so serious; but Sonic thought that only added to the charm. He had amzing black and red spikes, always curving dramaticly around his head. Sonic felt a little inadqate beside him, sometimes, his own, cobalt, blue spikes seeming droppy and ugly in comparison. His eyes were probably his greatest feature, though, all shiny red like rubies, and Sonic thought he could spend hours just staring at them. sonic didn't think that Shadow noticed how amazing he looked, though, or that other people like him. Even Amy loked at him sometimes, and Sonic thought that he would never convinse her to look at anyone but him, even though looking at Shadow really wasnt better because it only made Sonic jelous.

"Yeah well you said it Now go away." He didn't look him in the eye when he said it; as if knowing that Sonic would see that that wasnt exactly what he wanted. Sonic powted a little but lauhed anyway and shook his head.

"No way! Lets spend the day together, Shadzy! I haven't seen you in forever." Sonic took him by the arm but Shadow jerked away with a glare.

"Dont touch me, faker. Your just lucky I'm in a good mood, otherwise I'd have just kiled you already." He tryed to turn and leave, but Sonic was faster **(A/N duh XD!)** and grabbed his arm more tighter, trying to smile but felling kind of sad that Shadow stil didnt want to be around him even tho they'd been throgh so much togehter. He knew that Shadow would be a whole lot happyer if he'd just come and spend time with him and all of his other friends, but Shadow didn't seem to understand. Even Roug, who most asumed was his best friend, only seemed to see him once every couple of weeks at most.

"Shadow, come on, don't be that way! I like you, I want to spend time with you, and your never around!" If Sonic hadn't been embarrased before, he definitly was then. Had he really just admited that he _liked_ Shadow? He couldn't have! He felt his heart clench in his chest and droped Shadow's arm like it was on fire, stepping away with his head turned down to stare at the ground. He scuffed his shoes in the dirt and kiked up dust, trying to focus on that instead of his own stupid mouth. Shadow gaped, ruby eyes wide with shock and, though Sonic didn't see it, something close to hope.

"What did you say, sonic? he asked, and Sonics head jerked because Shadow basicly never called him Sonic. He mustve been really, really angry Sonic thought; tears beeding in his eyes and driping slowl to the ground. He snifled, desiding to blame the dust he'd kicked up if Shadow asked, which he probably wouldnt. After all, Shadow didn't care about him. Why should he, really? Shadow was so cool and so strong; he didnt need his hand to be held by frends through every adventure like Sonic did. Still, thoug he knew it was stupid, Sonic couldn't bring himself to lie anymore. He hicupped quietly, wiping his eyes and trying to look Shadow in the eye but only managing to fix his gaze on his nose.

"I... I said I like you, Shadow! I like you a lot. I no you dont... I'm sorry," he finaly mumbbled, forcing the words out and turning around to run becuse he knew that Shadow would never cach him if he didn't want to be caught. Befor he could pick up much speed Shadow caught him by his quills and forced him to stay where he was and sonic only whimpered; knowing how angry Shadow had to be and fearing what the other hegehog would say to him in responce to his feelings. He was pretty sure that he couldve stood regection from anyone but Shadow. He herd Shadow open his mouth behind him and closed his eyes ready himself for the cruel responce when suddenly a familar ship apeared in the sky, flying direktly towards them!

* * *

A/N Hope everyone liked this XD! I hope itll get loads more exciting later, plus i've got a really cool character to introduce!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N OMGGGGGGG i'm soooooooooooooooooooooo happy for teh reviews, gais! Plz enjoy this chapter to! Sorry bout the spelling, no betta :(

* * *

The ship flied right at Sonic drooping low to the grownd so a big, fat red covered arm could grab him by his spikes and pull him into the ship. Shadow tryed to grab him back but eggman took off to fast and he couldn't. Shadow felt like his hole world was falling a part and he couldn't do any thing about it so he had to watch as Eggman left with Sonic. He didnt no what to do as they disapeered, but he starts to shake and wants to cry because he had been about to tell sonic how he felt about him. Finaly tho he knows he has to do something so he ran to find Sonic's friends. He knew that they could help him get there friend back even tho they didnt lik him very much.

He ran as fast as he could to Tails house wear he knew the others would be hangin out, wishing he had his car or his bike instead **(A/N wasn't that part in Shadow the Hegehog awsome XD)** He still got tthere really quick tho so it was okay. He nocked on the door as loud as he oculd and waited for a while until Tails answered. He didnt lok glad to see him but shadow didn't care because getting help to get Sonic back was much more impotant that other people likeing him.

"What do oyu want, Shadow" Tails asked. He was frowning and his tails twiched behind him nervosly. Shadow glared.

"Eggman took Sonic. I need help to get him back" Shadow answered. He couldn't looked at tails because he wa s ashamed that he coulnd't get Sonic back on his own.

"Oh no!" Tals yelled as he ran baack inside, and Shadow followed. All of Sonics friends were there. Amy sat on the couch beside knuckles, whos girlfriend Bloodbow was siting on his lap, Whhile Roug was in the kichen with Cream and Cheese. Blaze and Silver were there to, just sort of wandring around. Amy jumped up when she saw me and ran at me but I got out of the way because she was being really loud and had her hammar out.

"Shadow, I can't beleive you let my Sonic get taken! I hat you!" Her voice was really annoying, and normally Shadow would have told her so because he didn't like her at all but he knew he needed there help so he oculdn't say anything. Bloodbow roled her eyes, flippin her bright, multi colored hair out of her beutiful gren eyes.

"Shut up Amy now isn't the time to fight. We gotta get sonic back! If you dont wanna help me and knuxy can do it, right?" she asked, smiling her sweet smile at her boyfriend who grinned back and squezed her hips.

"Yea" he said, smiling at her. He still couldn't beleive he'd gotten so lucky to have her **(A/N maybe I'll do a fic showing how they got togeher later)** "No way my Sonic needs me! I have to help!" Amy yelled in responce and Bloodbow only roled her eyes again, smirking a little becauase she could maniplate Amy so Roug and Cream and cheese stepped out of the kichen and Roug went up to shadow to give him a hug. He let her do it because they were such good friends.

"Hey shadow, what's this I here about blue boy being gone?" she asked, and shadow frowned because thinking about this still hurt. "Eggman came and took sonic I've goot to get him back," Shadow said and Roug nodded.

"Okay. I'll help to and I know Bloodbow and Knuckles will so who else is iin?" she asked, and everybody in the room raised there hadns. Shadwo was really happy that Sonic had such good friends **(A/N awwwwwwwwwwwwww, so sweet, huh?)** but still scarred that they would be to late to help. "Okay good so lets get ready then" she said, and that's exzctly what they did. They got a plan ready to go find out what Eggmans evil plan was so they could rescue sonic and Shadow could finally tell him how he felt about him and stop hiim from looking so sad since he couldn't stand seeing Sonic unhappy. 

* * *

A/N hope you liked it XDDDDD


End file.
